


Kuroko's A/B/O verse

by RachaelBmine



Series: Kuroko's A/B/O verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: A/B/O identifications and personality characterizations.





	1. Identities and Characterizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O identifications and personality characterizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress

**Name** | **A** | **B** | **O**  
---|---|---|---  
Kagami Taiga | X | - | -  
Murasakibara Atsushi | X | - | -  
Midorima Shintaro | - | - | X  
Kise Ryota | - | - | X  
Hyuuga Junpei | - | X | -  
Kiyoshi Teppei | - | - | X  
Mitobe Rinnosuke | - | X | -  
Moimoi Satsuki | - | X | -  
Aomine Daiki | X | - | -  
Himuro Tatsuya | - | - | X  
Alex Garcia | - | X | -  
Takao Kazunari | - | X | -  
Kuroko Tetsuya | X | - | -  
Riko Aida | X | - | -  
Shinji Koganei | - | X | -  
Young Kuroko Tetsuya | - | ? | -  
  
* * *

**Characterizations**

**Alphas**

Kagami Taiga  
Textbook Alpha, leader, hot headed, outgoing. Embarasses easily when the topic of mating comes up. He extremely careful to not be around Omegas that are in heat, to the point where he will actually run if there is one near him. This has to do with his angsty past with Tatsuya. Alex had to send Kagami away to Japan at his father’s permission, due to Kagami’s reaction to Tatsuya’s first heat. 

Aomine Daiki  
Alpha, often follows his nose when it comes to Omegas. Has had some negative relationships with Omegas in the past due to knotting them and them becoming attached, which he hates. He's known as a heart breaker. Was once with Kuroko but they broke up and he later found out Kuroko was an alpha. Inwardly resents the neediness of most Omegas. Athletic and always looking for a challenge. 

Murasakibara Atsushi  
Alpha, but very selective with his attractions, he feels many Omegas “stink” and that makes him want to crush them. However, he thinks Muro-chin “smells sweet like honey” and is extremely possessive of him when around other Alphas. He gets upset when Himuro goes out in public when in pre-heat. Murasakibara often seems to not care about anything but inside he is constantly thinking and quite intelligent. Believes that Alphas should choose their Omega mate and that Betas should mate only with Betas. Motivated by sweets and snacks. 

Kuroko Tetsuya  
Alpha with Beta tendencies, very level headed, is not prone to emotional outbursts. Kuroko was a late bloomer and most of his family and friends thought he was destined to be an Omega. His Alpha mother frequently took him to their family doctor for tests and worried over him incessantly. Eventually, near the end of his second year of High school he was confirmed Alpha but the doctor noted his personality did not carry the usual characteristics of an Alpha male. His mother cried, but Kuroko was not worried, he had just started dating Kise (Omega) and knew this would make her happy. 

Riko Aida  
Classic alpha female, strong willed, leader, occasional violent streak, protective of her boys. Aida has lived at home with her Omega father for many years without her mother, who was an Alpha. Has dated (beta) Hyuuga for quite some time and assumed they would eventually marry and live a normal life. Her father disapproves and begs her to find a nice Omega to mate with, which she has little interest in. However, in a strange turn of events, She and Hyuuga have recently taken Kiyoshi Teppei as their (Omega) boyfriend after Hyuuga brought the idea to her attention. 

  


**Omegas**

Himuro Tatsuya  
Omega, to the extreme, to his dismay. When not in heat, Tatsuya is a cool headed, talented basketball player and student. Popular with his fellow students and active in student leadership. As an early bloomer, he went into first heat during the summer after he and Kagami's second year in middle school, and it was intense and lasted nearly a month. Alex cared for him the best she could, fed him and kept his fever down, but she could only do so much with a 6 foot, hormone riddled, teenager named Kagami constantly trying to break the bedroom door in. Alex then contacted Kagami’s father who offered Kagami a place to stay in Japan. Alex, Kagami, and Tatsuya all reluctantly agreed that it would be best for him to take up the offer. 

Midorima Shintaro  
Thoroughbred Omega, comes from a long line of successful Omegas, mostly in the medical specialty or medical administration fields. Believer in fate and hard work both on and off the court. Very organized, always calculates when he will be going in heat and coming down from heart perfectly as to avoid unnecessary trouble. Is expected to mate with an equally wealthy and successful (read, stiff) alpha, but meets Takao in school instead and ends up being won over by the cheerful and optimistic Beta. 

Kise Ryota  
Omega, exact opposite of Midorima, loud, outspoken, and attention loving. Comes from a mixed family that believes in marrying for love. Uses his fame from his modeling and entertainment careers to subtly promote mating rights for Omegas. Prone to dramatic outbursts which may or may not include crying. Kise is still a model and is often trailed by a drooling pack of male and female Alphas when on the college campus. Head over heels for his (alpha) Kurokocchi whom he is often trying to seduce into mating. Kuroko, being a very level headed Alpha with some Beta tendencies, does not get ensnared in these traps. He tells Kise they should wait for the “right time”, to which Kise often replies “Yes, when I’m hot, which is now!” 

Kiyoshi Teppei  
Omega, known as the Gentle giant when off the court. Often taken advantage of by Alphas because of his loving nature. Has a shaky past with Reo Mibuchi with whom he thought he was to be mated with but was dumped after Mibuchi got the chance to knot him. Life has become much better since he agreed to be taken under (Beta) Hyuuga’s wing in high school, then (Alpha) Rikos. Most recently, he became their fated Omega. 

**Betas**

Hyuuga Junpei  
Hyuuga has a laid back personality that tends the hide his intense nature, which often comes out on the basketball court and shocks people that do not know him well. This intense nature comes from him being raised by his Alpha saturated family. He has loved his best friend, Kiyoshi, since their first year in high school but is glad to be in a relationship with Riko, whom he also loves. After introducing the idea of Hyuuga becoming their (omega) partner, Riko agreed and expressed her strong feelings for Kiyoshi also. 

Takao Kazunari  
Beta, from a family of proud upper middle class Betas. Family not strict on mating rights. Goes with the flow. Likes to joke around and is very optimistic. His Shin-chan is the most serious and disciplined Omega he has ever met and due to their natures, he is often following Midorima’s lead. Aomine laughs at him about this. Not that he cares. Believes in the freedom to choose for Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. 

Mitobe Rinnosuke  
Reserved and introverted, hates making a fuss over anything. Family made up of mostly Betas. Hopes to marry a Beta (*cough* Shinji *cough*) like himself. 

Moimoi Satsuki  
Out going and very clingy to her true friends, be they Alpha/Beta/or Omega. She could not care less about the A/B/O restrictions that society implements. Once had unrequited love towards Kuroko and was sad for him when it was confirmed he was an Alpha. She had hoped he would be a Beta so that he would have fewer restrictions in life. 

Shinji Koganei  
Cute textbook Beta, level headed and friendly. Often mistaken for an Omega but is confused as to why. Is also an advocate for Mating Rights for Betas and Omegas and has coordinated many campus events about the social issue. Comes from a mixed family like Kise and is dating Mitobe. He is often the only person that gets Mitobe because he is the only person Mitobe really open ups too.


	2. Dictionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (more for my sake than anything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be added to eventually as I write more stories in this series.

**Aura burst (n)**

A sudden, very strong expulsion of aura. Meant to intimidate rivals, or can happen unintentionally when the person is excited.

**Blinders (n)**

Alpha ability to make their chosen Omega blind to the advances of other Alphas

**Damper (n)**

Body spray, scented jewelry used by Omegas to mask or lessen the scent of the start of their heat so that they can spend less time at home away from school, work, etc.

**Damper Script aka Scrips(n)**

Prescription damper drug that is used to reduce the effects of heat in Omegas that are considered to have an "overactive cycle." Scrips are considered a "controlled substance" and can be very hard to get outside of a specialist MD. It is considered a felony to sell Scrips on the street but it is still a very lucrative business. Many Omegas of the highest society pay hundreds of dollars for only one cycle of Scrips. They secretly take Scrips to get rid of their heat cycle all together. Himuro Tatsuya is an Omega with an overactive cycle and he (legally) takes the Scrips on a regular basis. 

**Heat (n)**

Omegas that have gone through puberty and are physically ready to mate go through mental and physical changes as few as 3 time a year to as frequently as once a month. Symptoms include: Fever, insatiable sexual arousal, extreme thirst and lack of appetite, sweating, production of a slick oil from glands in the anogenital area. Heat can be mild to extreme, uncomfortable to torturous if left untreated. Can be quelled by mating or the Omega must wait it out. Affects can be reduced by taking Scrips.

**Mating Rights (n)**

The right for the Omega to have a say in who he/she will mate with. It was once common practice to simply choose a mate for the Omega, the Alphas in the families making all of the negotiations. 

**Mixed family (adj)**

A family that has Alphas, betas, and omegas throughout the family tree. 

**Safety Driver (n)**

Driving services that cater to women and Omegas passengers, ensuring their safe return to their homes from wherever they may be coming from. These businesses started after community safety, Omega rights, and Women’s rights activists protested the high number of sexual assault incidents in their communities. Local governments failed to investigate Omega rape incidences even less than the hundreds of rapes of women each year. With this service in place there is a significant decrease in reported sexual assaults, however it still happens all too often. 

**Scenting (v)**

A thin oil is produced from special glands which only Alphas possess, located along the wrists under the thumb. Rubbing this oil on their chosen Omega is called scenting them. 

**Tucktail (n)**

A derogatory term used for an Alpha male who dates, is interested in, or willing to bottom for another Alpha.


End file.
